In the keeping and rearing of animals, it is often necessary to administer an injection to the animals. This can be carried out manually with a conventional syringe. In larger enterprises, for example in poultry farming, many animals are present, to which an injection has to be administered in as short a time as possible. Hence in the prior art there are injection devices by means of which an injection to an animal can be carried out more rapidly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,211,058 B2 discloses a device for injection into the breast muscle of a chicken. For this, the device has a pressure application surface which is matched to the anatomy of the chicken in the region of the breast muscle. Through the shaping of the pressure application surface, correct positioning of the bird is facilitated. In addition, three contact sensors are provided in the pressure application surface, which are activated on correct positioning of the chicken on the pressure application surface. If all three contact sensors are activated by the presence of the chicken, a control device triggers the injection into the breast muscle of the chicken.
However, there is a continuing need to provide an improved injection device for administration of an injection to an animal.